


Spanking in the Potter-Malfoy house

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: A silly thing about playful slaps to the arse.Loosely based on a true story. The line, and you'll know it when you read it, was legit delivered to my mother by my twelve year old son.





	Spanking in the Potter-Malfoy house

_Cheers sounded from the audience as Draco caught the snitch. He made a victory lap around the meadow and came to a landing near the picnic area. Harry, with three year old Lyra on his hip, came to give a congratulatory hug. Six year old Scorpius tagged along with Rose Weasley._

_“Great job, babe!” He kissed Draco on the cheek._

_Lyra leaped into Draco’s arms. “Yay Daddy!” She pat him on his cheeks. “You are messy.”_

_“I know, sweetheart. Daddy’ll get cleaned up and then we’ll eat!” Draco said as he put her on the ground._

_“C’mon pumpkin, let’s let Daddy get cleaned up.” Harry said. “We’ll help the others get lunch set out.” He grinned at Draco once again. “Lookin’ good out there!” And with a hard smack to Draco’s arse, he led Lyra, Scorpius, and Rose away._

\--------

“Grandma!” Lyra shrieked as they rolled through the floo. Narcissa held her arms out for a big hug from her tiny granddaughter.

“My sweet little girl! How are you today? And Scorpius! You’ve grown even more since last week!” Narcissa gave hugs to both children. From her pocket she produced two lollies. The children grinned and gave her more hugs.

“Mother, what have we said about the sweets?”

“Oh pish posh, dearest. You are such a stick in the mud. I am the grandmother, I'm supposed to spoil them. Come along children, tea is set in the back garden.”

Harry and Draco shared an eyeroll and followed the children to the back garden.

\--------

_Lyra shrieked as Scorpius chased her into Harry and Draco’s room._

_“Daddy! Save me!” Lyra leaped into Draco’s arms. He hugged her tight while Scorpius tickled her feet. “Stop! Stop!” she giggled._

_“Okay, that’s enough!” Draco grinned. “I have a hot date tonight and I have to get ready.” Draco held up two pairs of shoes. “Which do we think?”_

_“Those!”_

_“No, those!”_

_“Lyra, your fashion sense is impeccable.” Draco bent to put his shoe on._

_Harry came in and smacked Draco’s arse. “I love those shoes.”_

_“Thank you. Lyra picked them out for our date. I’m ready when you are!”_

\--------

“Will Father be joining us today?”

“No, I’m afraid he is still feeling under the weather. Lyra, darling, pass the plate to your brother now. A lady does not hoard food. Scorpius, a gentleman also does not hoard food. There are plenty more biscuits in the kitchen.” She smiled at the children as the plate of biscuits made its way around.

Harry was tempted to pile his plate high, too, but knew he would not get away with it like the children would.

“Have you two made plans yet, for your anniversary? Andromeda thought we might take a trip while you are gone. Perhaps take Teddy, Scorpius, and Lyra to visit our cousins in France. Wouldn’t you like that, children?”

“I don’t know, Mother. France is awfully far. And with Father not in good health.”

“Oh, please Daddy! We’ll be good!” Lyra cried.

“We’ve been on trips with Grandma before!” Scorpius chimed in.

“I know, but this is different.” Draco looked at Harry, who only shrugged. “Maybe we can talk about it a little more and see.”

\--------

_Harry came home late from work. He walked into the kitchen to see his family gathered around the table. “Did I miss it?”_

_“Daddy’s home!” Lyra squealed. Harry went over and kissed the top of her head, then hugged Scorpius sitting next to her._

_Draco stood for a quick kiss. “No, we’re just sitting down. Here, I’ll get you a plate while you settle in.”_

_Harry banished his coat and bag to the bedroom and went to the sink to wash his hands. Draco smiled and handed him a plate of food._

_“Mmm… this smells delicious!” Harry took the plate, winked at Draco, and smacked him on the arse as he passed by on his way to the table. “So, how was everyone’s day?”_

\--------

“Please, Daddy!” Lyra whined. “Why do you have to think so much?”

“Indeed, dearest,” Narcissa laughed. “Why _do_ you have to think so much?”

“Mother, please don’t encourage her whining.”

“She’s just excited! A trip like that would be fun!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I know, but that’s no reason to whine. If I’d whined like that as a child, you would have spanked me.”

“Well, I don’t spank you anymore, now do I?”

“Nope,” Scorpius agreed, “Now Daddy spanks him.”

Narcissa’s sparkling laughter joined Harry’s snickering as Draco turned red in embarrassment.

“It’s not what it sounds like.”

“No, it never is,” she agreed.

\--------

_Sweat dripped from Harry’s brow onto the pillow below him. On hands and knees, he pushed back against Draco’s hard cock pounding into him. A harsh moan escaped his lips._

_“That’s it! Yes!” Draco moaned. “You take it like the little slut you are!”_

_Three resounding_ smacks! _echoed in their locked and warded bedroom. Harry’s arse bloomed red._

_“So fucking gorgeous! Taking my cock like you were born for it!”_

_Two, three more thrusts and Draco’s raspy cry announced his orgasm. Harry stroked himself, groaning as he came all over the sheets below him. They collapsed in a sweaty, messy heap, panting and moaning in the afterglow._

_“I love you,” Harry mumbled._

_“I love you more.”_


End file.
